Back in time
by Harleycheyanne
Summary: Bonnie tries to help Elena by protecting her with a spell, but it back fires and sends Elena back in time. Will she be safe? Who will she meet? Will she ever get back?
1. Back in Time

**Back in Time**

Chapter 1

Elena

"It's simple. I will say a few words in Latin and get a few drops of your blood, then the spell will be completed. You will be protected for Klaus." Bonnie gives me a warm smile.

"Alright let's do it." I return the smile.

Bonnie pricks my finger with a needle and starts chanting as each drop of blood falls from my finger it turns into smoke right before it hits my bed. Everything lit up bright white and then I was in the woods. I was in a dress, an old dress like the ones you hear about in history. The only thing I could think of was that she sent me back in time. Now that bonnie had the power of a hundred dead witches she could do almost anything, if she would learn how to control it.

"Are you OK?" A man's voice came from behind me. I spun around to see a middle aged man with long hair and clothing just as strange as mine. He had a sword hanging from his hip and a bow across his shoulders. I had to think of something to tell him. It's not like I can say, a witch messed up a spell to protect me from the oldest vampire in the world and sent me back in time.

"My family's home caught fire, I was the only survivor." I tried to sound devastated. It was not that hard to do since I was scared to death that I will not find a way back to my time.

"I am sorry to hear, child. You can come and stay with my family as long as you need." He was sweet. I did not know how long I was going to be here, I may never leave so I will need a place to say.

"Yes, thank you. That would be very helpful." I jumped at the invitation.

"This way." He motioned for me to follow him, so I did. I keep close to him so that I would not get lost. We walked for just a small piece before the forest opened up in to a small village. There was house's everywhere twenty or so, all made of logs, straw, and what I think is mud. Two Buildings are made of stone. He led me to a house that was bigger than the others.

"Here we are." He opened the door and led me in.

"Tatia?" A woman stared at me.

"My name is Elena." I say for the first time, the man had not bothered with formalities.

"My name is ester and this is my husband Mikael." She motioned to herself then, the man as she talked. I thought about their names and where I had heard them from then I remembered Elijah had told me them. The door opened behind me a turned to see Rebekah. I was in the originals house.

I know this story is short so I will try to post another chapter every day.


	2. Returning

Chapter 2

Elena

Weeks pasted and I grow to love them, they became family but one I loved more Nicklaus. I knew that in the future he was trying to kill me but he is nothing like he will be in the future. He was kind and gentle, and did not deserve the hatred his father forced upon him. I hated Mikael; I hated having to pick up the pieces after he shatters Nik's heart over and over again. After a year of courting, Nik asked me to marry him and I said yes. The wedding was beautiful, Rebekah handled everything and even though I hated Mikael he gave me away. Then there was a blood thing, where it makes us become one or something like that. Nik surprised me with a house he had built for us. I did not like to leave the house that I had spent a year in and called home. But Nik and I had a new home and were going to start a new family. After another year I found out I was pregnant with our first child. The full moon came so we spent the night in the caves. Everyone went to sleep except Henrik and I, We stayed up playing tic-tac-toe. I leave to go to the bathroom and when I get back Henrik was gone and I knew he had snuck out to see the wolves. I ran to the caves entrance but it was too late.

"Henrik!" I run to him and pull him in to my lap and kiss him on the forehead.

"It's going to be ok. You're going to be fine." I told him even though I knew his heart had stopped. A bright white light flashed and I was in a room. I was back in my old clothing that was just loose enough to fit my belly. I look up to see Bonnie smiling and then shock took over when she saw my pregnant stomach. Damon and Stefan had the same reaction. To them I had only been gone for an hour but for me I had been gone for three years.

"I need to find Elijah." I said.

"Elena, what happened to you?" Stefan steps forward and helps me off my bed.

"I am very happy to see you all but I have been gone for three year and I need to see Jeremy and Elijah." I said trying to not to sound ungrateful. I was ungrateful; I had made a home for myself and stared a family then all of that was ripped away.

"Bonnie can you please do a locator spell?" I cut my hand and let the blood poor into a ring dish and untie my necklace.

"Nik- I mean Klaus made this for me." She nods and I walk down stairs to the kitchen. I open the refrigerator.

"Food!" I sigh. I hear a laugh from behind me.

"Elijah!"

Hey guys like I say these chapters are really short so I will try to update everyday.

If you would like me to wight about Elena and Klaus's love story the three years in the 10th century I will just let me know.


	3. Remembering

Chapter 3

Elena

_Three years ago _

"Rebekah, can you please show Miss. Gilbert around? She is going to be staying with us till she can get back on her feet." Ester asks Rebekah. Rebekah look at me and a smile lit up her face.

"No, it's OK, you don't have to. I can find my way around." I put my hands up in protest.

"No way am I going to let you show yourself around. You are to pretty to be out there alone, especially with the Mikaelson brothers running around. Besides us girls have to stick together." She said pulling down my hands and dragging me out of the house."

_Present day _

"Elijah!" I run into his hug. I try to fight the tears but I fail and the tears start falling one after the other.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you?" I sob. He tilts my head up and looks straight into my eyes.

"Tell me what?" he said serious.

"That I was from the future." I was still sobbing not able to stop.

"We would not have believed you and if we did Ester would have sent you back. If that happened I would never have a nephew. "

"Nik does not know I am the doppelganger. He is still going to try to kill me." I realized.

"I won't let him hurt you; he won't if he knows you are the doppelganger." We let go of each other to think of a plan.

"I will get bonnie to send him a message to meet me and then I can explain." I really want to see Nik.

"He is not the same, Elena." He always knows what I am thinking even when I don't even know, all the Mikaelsons can read me like an open book. I ask bonnie to send Nik a message, it took a little convincing, OK a lot of convincing. I had to tell them everything and I could see the hurt on Stefan's and Damon's face. The fact that they both love me and the fact that I loved them both, make it so much worse.

_Three years ago_

"This is my brother Elijah, Elijah this is Elena. Elena is staying with us for a while and I am showing her around." Rebekah skipped up to Elijah. She was so full of life, talking about marriage and children, growing old. She had no idea what was a head of her, all the hurt, the disappointments, the loss, the love, and the dreams.

"Hello." I smiled. I know that vampires do not age but here he looks less tired and aged, he looks happy. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Hello." He said after letting go of my hand. Someone grabbed Rebekah from behind and spun her around, Rebekah lit up and giggled. Klaus was just as happy as Rebekah and he laughed, it was a laugh that was sweet and happy not diabolical and hard.

"Who is this?" he said walking up to me. He was very hot and he definitely did not look like a heartless killer.

"I'm Elena. I am staying with your family till I can find somewhere else to go." I can't help it but I am attracted to him. I hate him but I really don't hate him. I hate future him, the monster him. This him loves his family and dose not dagger them and leave them in a box to rot.

"Well aren't we lucky." He smiles. Yeah, he is definitely not like he is in the future, and I don't know If I will be able to resist him.

I know that chapter 2 went by fast, I hope you see why. I thought that flashbacks would by different then most story's.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Reuniting

Chapter 4

Elena

I wright on a piece of paper and give it to bonnie.

_Nicklaus I will be waiting in town square for you at noon. Don't be late._

_-The Doppelgänger_

Nik will think the doppelganger is incredibly smart or incredibly stupid. But he will know that she is brave and he will respect that. I know he won't kill me, he needs me. I hope that I will have enough time to convince him that I am his Elena and not some fraud.

Elijah and I make our way to the town square. Elijah goes to the grill, out of site but in hearing distance. I sit a bench that is right in the middle of the town.

"You are either incredibly smart or incredibly stupid. You're brave, I'll give you that." I smile at how while I know him.

"You asked me to marry you here. We had our wedding here and I told you I was pregnant here. This is our spot. It only felt right to tell you I am alive here. To tell you that I was born in this town, that I am the _Doppelgänger you so wish to kill. You will understand everything if you will listen and not lash out till you get the full story." I told him everything and I could see that he did not believe a word of it._

"_Lies! My Elena was killed by werewolves." Nik paced as he yelled. I saw Elijah start to move I held up my hand and he stops._

"_Henrik-" Nik cut in with hate._

"_Don't you dare say his name!" Nik yells and steps forward and for the first time since I was sent back in time I was terrified of him. _

_Elijah was right he was not the same person he was a thousand years ago. I remember the person Elijah had told me about, the person he was protecting me from. I stand up and back away from him; Elijah was now standing in front of me and shielded my belly with his arm from nik. _

"Brother you need to come down and look at her. What do you see?"

Nik looked at his brother than at me. He looked me in the eyes and they softened just a little then they move to my pregnant belly, he fell to his knees and cried. I move around Elijah and got on my knees as graceful as I could and wrapped my arm around him. I had only seen him cry once and I vowed I would never let something hurt him that bad again. But I could not stop this hurt, I cannot protect him from it.

Three year _ago_

Nik was walking across the room in the small house that I now called home when he knocked off a blade his father add spent months working on. The blade hit the floor shattering in paces. Mikael was out of his seat and on Nik. Nik was near death when Rebekah held up a sword to Mikael's throat. Mikael grabbed the sword with no effort. He grabbed Rebekah by the throat and lifted her up from the floor. I grabbed the knife ester was using to cut up vegetables and stabbed Mikael in the side. Mikael and Rebekah both fell to the floor.

"You, Mikael will never lay another hand on a person again. Do you understand?"

He nodes and I went to work. My father had showed me how to stop bleeding long enough to get the person to a doctor. I had no idea where that came from. Yes, yes I did it came from love, love for this family, love for Nik and hate for Mikael.

OK guys I said I would try to update everyday but I cant really do that so I will just update when I can.

Thank you for reading.


	5. A New Beginning

Chapter 5

_Elena_

_Two months later_

Dear diary,

I stare out the window of the house Nik built for our growing family in mystic falls. He said it was where he was born and where I was born so are son should be born here to. He said that if we ever get bored here we can go to New Orleans or France. We will have forever together. I have decided when our son is born I will turn and he will be raised knowing of everything that's in the world. It will be his choice if he wants a human life or a supernatural one. Nik decided his werewolf side can wait till our child is grown. I don't think he has thought about who the next doppelganger will be since she is past down my blood line. She could be our child, our grandchild, great grandchild. I don't think she will be our child since it's a boy but that could be wrong.

Nik's hate and anger still pops up sometimes but I hope over time it will disappear. I know that will be a very long time, at least twice the time he was hurt, lost, and hated. So I give him two thousand years till he is back to the old Nik. Maybe the new family member will speed that up some. Nik did take a big step yesterday by removing the daggers from his brothers; all night there had been screaming and yelling, things being thrown across the room at each other. Kol is off doing god knows what. Finn has been pacing for the past two hours. Rebekah has not left my side; even though it's been two months since they found out I was alive. Nik is asleep, after the night he has had he was miserable.

Bonnie and Jeremy are at the cabin, they have been there for a few weeks. Their remodeling it so they can move in after they get married, everyone keeps telling them they are to young but what I have seen of our life, now could be all we have. Plus how could I say they are too young, Jeremy is only a few months younger than me and I am married with a baby on the way. Stefan and Damon left mystic falls and never talk, I've got a letter from Damon saying he was fine but Stefan wants nothing to do with me. Caroline, she is going to college and is dating Elijah, weird mix but they are cute together and they are happy. Alaric is traveling well; he is turned back in to a vampire hunter. He helps them with control, how to feel without killing. He sticks the ones that are out of control in the tome till they learn.

For a long time I was not sure if I would make but I did. I survived, No I did more than survived I moved on. I lived! I found my one and only, I found a new family and I'm staring a new life, a better life. I'm ok and mean it for once. My life is nowhere near over; I have so many adventures ahead of me.

so I am getting a little tired of this story, so I'm going to end it. I do not know if i will end it for good or later on start a part 2. I make no promises. I hope you enjoyed and i will be adding new story's soon!


	6. authors note

so i know what i said but i also thought about what you all said so i started to rewrite Back In Time. please comment and tell me what you think and if you think i did better. also you can comment your ideas on what you think should happen.


	7. rewrite chapter one: Simple Spell

Rewrite chapter one simple spell

Chapter 1

Elena

"It's simple. I will say a few Latin words and get a few drops of your blood, and then the spell will be completed. You will be protected for Klaus." Bonnie gives me a warm smile.

"Alright let's do it." I return the smile. I look over at Stefan and Damon, still not knowing which brother I truly want, and smile. "It's going to be fine." I said more to myself.

Bonnie pricks my finger with a needle and starts chanting as each drop of blood falls from my finger it turns into smoke right before it hits my bed. Everything lit up bright white and then I was in the woods. I look around in confusion then I realize where I am. It's my old hide out from when I was a kid. When Bonnie, Caroline, and I would play hide and go seek. I always hide here and I always won because they could never find me. I was in a dress, an old dress like the ones you hear about in history class. The only thing I could think of was that she sent me back in time. I laugh at myself for thinking that how could I be back in time. Shock washed over as realization hide. Now that bonnie had the power of the hundred dead witches she could do almost anything, if she would learn how to control it.

"Are you OK?" A man's voice came from behind me. I spun around to see a middle aged man with long dark brown hair and clothing just as strange as mine. He had a sword hanging from his hip and a bow across his shoulders. What would he do to me if I told him? Would he laugh and call me mad? Or would he burn me for witch craft? I had to think of something to tell him. It's not like I can say, a witch messed up a spell to protect me from the oldest vampire in the world and sent me back in time.

"My family's home caught fire, I was the only survivor." I tried to sound devastated. It was not that hard to do since I was scared to death.

"I am sorry to hear, child. You can come and stay with my family as long as you need." He was sweet and I did not know how long I was going to be here. Should I stay with his family? Should I decline? I may never leave so I will need a place to say. Right?

"Yes, thank you. That would be very helpful." I jumped at the invitation. After I remember that he and his family can help me and show how to live in this time.

"This way." He motioned for me to follow him, so I did.

I keep close to him so that I would not get lost. We walked for just a small piece before the forest opened up in to a small village. Thank you god I was just about to think it was a bad choice to follow him into the woods. There was house's everywhere twenty or so, all made of logs, straw, and what I think is mud or maybe clay. Two Buildings are made of stone and are much bigger than the others. He led me to the biggest Stone house. It was about as big as my house but just not a two story, it was all one floor.

"Here we are." He opened the door and led me in.

"Tatia?" A woman stared at me.

"My name is Elena." I say for the first time, since the man had not bothered with formalities.

"My name is ester and this is my husband Mikael." She motioned to herself then, the man as she talked.

I thought about their names and where I had heard them from. Then the door opened behind me a turned to see Rebekah. I remembered where I heard then names, Elijah had told them to me. I was in the originals home. They were human. Warm skinned, blood flowing, heart beating, growing, aging human beings. Rebekah's face little up with a bright smile.

"Hello!" She sang. As she walked closer to me. "Tatia, you will nev-" she stops talking and stairs at me. "You are not Tatia." She states still with a bright smile.

"No, my name is Elena. Your family is letting me stay with you till I have somewhere to go." I say looking dawn and sadden my face. "My family was killed in a fire; I have no one or nowhere to go." I look back up at her bight happy smile was replaced with a sympathetic loving smile.

"You can stay in my room with me. And it will be little a never ending sleepover." She said before putting me out of the house.

"Where are we going?" I ask in confusion. She stops and looks at me as if I had gone mad.

"We have to make you a bed." With that she turns starts pulling me again.

We went to a house; well what I thought was a House. It was a store. It had some food but nothing like I am accustoming to. A small table with some kind of melon and some vegetables. Another with spices, and anther with pots and pans. We walk through the store past table after table. Some had pens and pater on it others had hats and accessories for both men and women. After 5 or 6 table passed that was a big table covered in cloth. Rebekah picked out a piece of brown cloth that was made of thick hard yarn. She thin carried it over to the woman that I guess runs or owns the store after a few minutes she comes back with more of the cloth and handed it to Rebekah. Then after saying her good byes Rebekah motions for me to follow her out of the store. Walking out of the store I then notice a small sign staked into the grown that said 'Rosie's store'.


	8. rewrite chapter two: Passing Days

Rewrite chapter two: Passing Days

Chapter 2

Elena

Days had pasted and I had only meet ester, Mikael and Rebekah. The boys had left out the day before I came to go on a hunting trip. Rebekah said that they are due back late tomorrow so I would have to move my stuff from Klaus room to hers. Yes for the past few days I have been sleeping in his bed while Rebekah and I are still sawing mine. Why did his have to be the best one. Ester said that I could have my pick of witch one I wanted till they came home so I felt everyone and Klaus' bed was the most comfortable. Rebekah and I are going to finish my bed today and set it up tomorrow after wards clean up his room and remove my stuff. Rebekah had given me two of her old dress and we are going to go shop for a new one today for tomorrow night. It is the way of this village to send the boys off When they are from 17/25 every few year from them to go on a hunting trip For a week and when they get back they are men and ready for marriage. They cannot get married before they go but if they do not want to go they do not have to but they have to once they get to the age of 25. If they turn 25 before the next trip they have to go by their self so that they will be a man before their birthday. All the boys that are not old enough go out camping beside the Cory. The girls stay back and run the home and prove to their parents that they are ready to be a woman. The same ages as the boys 17/25 and the girls that are not old enough go to the meadow and camp.

They said that i can do it as well since Rebekah was so I agreed. So Rebekah and I had been cooking and cleaning taking care of the animals and babysitting the baby's that were not old enough to go camping. We have finished my bed and are off to pick out dresses. We make are way the rose's store and straight to the dresses hanging on the back wall. I immediately go for an all-black dress that has cloth piping out from under the sleeves and thought the corset strings. The cloth was the most beautiful Aqua blue I have ever Seen. Rebekah nodes in approval and Goes for an icy blue colored dress that is covered in lace. We pay for them then we go straight home. We show ester the dresses as we model for her. Laughing to myself because girls still model their new clothing after buying them in 1,000 years and some girls even get paied for it.

"I have something for you Rebekah." Ester said as she places something into her hand.

I look into Rebekah's hand to see my necklace. Why does she have my neck lace? I reach up at my neck to fell it gone. Maybe it had fallen off and she found it.

"It's a family heirloom." She tells us.

What? Where did Stefan get the necklace? Why did he give it to me? I have to find mine before someone else's does.

"I am going to change so that I will not damage this dress before tomorrow." I said to them and Rebekah nodes in agreement.

We go down the hall and Rebekah goes into her room and I go into my, no Klaus' room. I pick out the oldest and most damaged dress that I was given and put it on. I walk out into the woods where Mikael had found me and I start looking. I must have been on my hands and knees searching through the leaves for at least an hour if not more.

"Did you loss something?" I heard a well know voice ask. I reminded myself that he did not know me yet before I turned around.

"Hello! I'm just thought I may have lost my necklace out here a few days ago but I've been look forever so I guess I did not loss it here, after all." I laugh out and smiled at him.

"Oh would you like some help?" He asks stepping closer.

"Oh, no it ok it was worth less I can get another later. It not a problem." I hoped he would not insist.

"Are you sure?" He looked me in the eyes making me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes! It ok. Well I better get back home; I was not supposed to stay out this late without um... well he is complicated." I laughed.

Elijah's face fell a little at the fact that I said he. He probably thinks he is my Hudson. But really it is his father.

"I will walk you." He said.

I wonder how he will react to our homes being the same house. Home? Did I really just call this home? Maybe it is. Would it really be so bad to stay here and never go back to my time? I don't think so. What about Jeremy? Will he be ok without me? Yes, he would. I am the one who brought all of the vampires and death into his life. No, I am not the one who did that, it was already there before I was born. My family is hunters, that's not my fault. I did not choose to have Patrova blood in me. Will they still be safer if a stay gone? I don't know, but what I do know is that this is my home even if it could be just for now.

"Thank you." I say has we start to walk to our house.

We make it to town when I hear Rebekah.

"I've been looking for you eve-" she cuts herself off. "Elijah!" She shrieks as she jumped into his arm.

They both laugh as he spends around in a circle with her still in his arms. He sits her down with the biggest smiles on their faces.


	9. authors note 2

i have got a comment that there are a lot of misspelled words, i am writing these chapters on my iPod and on the watt pad app so it is hard to check for misspelled words. i will check for errors when i finish the chapter and when i can i will on the computer. i will get it fix i just do not know when i can


	10. rewrite chapter three: Meeting Elijah

Rewrite chapter three: meeting Elijah

Chapter 3

Elena

After supper, Elijah, Rebekah, and I sat in what I guess is the living room and talked about the trill the villagers are testing us in. their parents when up to get ready for bed while Rebekah and I clean up and shut the house up for the night.

"I shot a buck and snared a few rabbits. Nik also shot a buck, a couple rabbits, a few squeals to please father and a few fish to gift to mother. Kol shot at a boor, but he missed." Elijah laughed. "he managed to shot a fox and a few ducks. Finn as always did better than all of us by shooting two bucks and a boor. he also snared some rabbits and caught some very sizable fish." he finished.

"This is going to be the best feast we have ever had!" Rebekah sang.

"Well I guess I need to gather my belongings out of your room." I say standing up.

"No need I can stay in Kol and Finns room for the night." he said standing as well.

"No I am in your room I will not keep it from you." I say. "Why don't you sleep in your bed tonight and I will stay in Niklaus?" Elijah study's me for a moment before Rebekah chimes in.

"What could it hurt? As long as you stay on your side of the room and she stays on hers, well Niks." She laughed then we stared at him for an answer. then he nodded.

"Alright then I will go up fist and change then you can go up next." I say before going up to my, klaus/Elijah's room to change.

I then walk back down to the living room. The two of them turn around and shook covered their faces. Rebekah's mouth hung open and Elijah's eye wonder my body before regaining his composure.

"What?" I ask.

"What?! What do you mean what? You are standing here with nothing but your underwear on!" She fusses at me.

I now remember that in history class learning about that. even though to me it's is more than most people wear in my time but to them I might as well be standing here with nothing in at all.

"Come on guys! Can ether one of you see my privates? Or even my stomach?"

I ask knowing that they can't because the long white undergarment comes just below my knees, the sleeves just below my elbows and the collar hugs my collarbone. they look confused for a second than look at each other.

"Well, no! We only can see you legs and hands." Rebekah finally replied.

"Then why does it matter?" I say walking over and Sit down. "your turn." I tell Elijah.

he just stands there for a moment before going off to change not long after he sticks his head around the corner and tells me he is done. I say good night to Rebekah and go to lay down. I was a bit weird at first than I hear him start breathing heavier, he mush have fallen to sleep. not long after I drifted to sleep as well.

I woke up to voices. I could see two men standing in the corner of the room. they were trying to stay quiet so not to walk me. my eyes finally adjust and I can make out Elijah and, and klaus. I sucked in my breath in reaction to seeing him. and they both hear my do so. they turned to look at me.

"I apologize for walking you." Elijah said.

It ok, I need to use the restroom anyways." I lied.

I stand up and leave from the room and out of the house. I now see the sky is a dark blue, I would say about 7:00 A.M. I walk around and see that the villagers are already steering about. I walk out to the small meadow that move 5 yards from my, the future originals home. I sat down right in the middle of a bunch of multicolored flowers. I must have sat there to long because Elijah came looking for me.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"It's so beautiful! All of the flower growing wild and free, no one placing them where they like and no one cutting them down when they are not where they like." I say.

I cup one of the flowers with my hand, being careful not to harm it. Elijah look at me with confusion covering his face but it quickly fades.

"You are so kind and gentle. most girls around here would pick these flower without even thing twice." he admired me.

"Where I come from their is no natural beauty, it is all man made. its so hard to find a flower that has not been placed there by someone, and if you do find one it is not there for long before someone has cut it down, stepped on it, or picked it." I think of all the buildings, roods, and everything that will cover up this beautiful land in 1,000 years time.

"The way you look at the world is refreshing. My father only sees the hate and helps add to it, my mother only see the sadness. Nik can't see past trying to please father, Rebekah only see's marriage, children, and growing old with the love of her life. Finn can't see past his ego and trying to be better than everyone, Kol can't see past the woman. I don't think Henrik cares." He was look down at the flower that I had cupped before.

"Why does Nicklaus think he has to prove himself and try's his best to please your father?" I ask.

"My father has never liked Nik from the day he was born. Nik think that he had done something wrong and can fix it but he can't. I do not know why father hates him so but I do no that it was not Nik's fault." he explains.

"How could someone ever hate their child?" I ask.

"I think it because father see the good in Nik, the passion and the way Nik can make everything beautiful. he can carve the most beautiful carving ever seen in one day but it can take father years and still not come to pare. I think it's jealous for his goodness." he finally said.

Goodness?


	11. rewrite chapter four: formalities

Rewrite chapter four: formalities

Chapter 4

Elena

It was almost noon when Rebekah came and to tell us that Elijah had to go get to boys and we had to go get the girls. we said are good byes and walked in different directions. Rebekah and I walked for about thirty minutes before we got to the meadow that the girls are in. after everyone packed up we made sure that the little one were all in eye site. we made it back about an hour later and we toke all of the smaller ones home. Rebekah and I then when and stared to set up for the fest that will be in a few hours. finishing up we looked at are work. we had set up tables and chairs that people toke out of their home so that we would have somewhere to eat and set. we put flowers that were from the meadow into cups on the tables, we also set out plates and silverware. is it still called silverware if it's made from wood?

"Ok time to get ready!" Rebekah sings and claps.

We head off to get the dresses on. afterward we did each other's hair and went into the living room. Her parents and two brothers were there and they were also dressed up. And I have to say that klaus was looking good, I mentally slapped myself for ever thinking that.

We start to walk to were the villagers meet their new men and some how klaus and I was left behind together.

"It seems that we had not had the time for formalities this morning. I'm Nicklaus but you can call me Nik or klaus, I go by both." He said as he stops and turns toward me.

I stop and turns toward him as well, waiting for him to finish. I see his dark brown eyes are completely different from before, they were hard, cold, and full of hate. now they are soft, warm, and full of wonder. I see love, kindness, passion, but there was something behind all of that. something that I would never see in the eyes of Nicklaus Michelson, he was hurt and scared. what could klaus be scared of? Mikeal?

"I'm Elena." I said while trying to make my face look normal.

"Are you related to Tatia?" He asked.

Who is this Tatia? Dose she really look like me? Is it just resemblance or is she a doppelgänger?

"No, my family was not from here and when they died in the fire..." I stop and thinking about my parents. "I'm the last of my family line." I finished.

"I'm sorry. I should not have asked." he said before walking again.

I grab his arm, pulling him to a stop. What am I doing? I touched him! His arm was firm but soft, if that makes any sense.

"It's ok. you can ask, it just still hard to talk about but I can handle it. it's been, what feels like along time. ask me what ever you want." I told him in a sweet and caring voice.

The voice that I had when I talked to Stefan and the one I was starting to talk to Damon. That feels like so long ago even though it has alone been a week. they feel like my past and this time and those people feel like my future. why am I think these things? Why do I like the man in front of me, the man that try's to kill me in 1,000 years? Because this man in front of me is not him and I will do whatever I have to to keep him from becoming that monster.

"What are you thinking about?" He stares into my eyes causing chills to run down my spine.

The good kind of chills that you get when you start to have feelings for someone. What feelings?

"You." is all I said before walk off to catch up with Rebekah and Elijah.

I have no idea what I was saying or think. I don't know why I am acting this way. I know that he is cute and from what I can tell he is kind and caring. I have seen some of the art work he has done in this time and in a 1,000 years and they are beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" Rebekah ask poking me with her elbow.

"Me!" Nik said walking by and smirks at me.

I smile and feel prickles cover my body.

Rebekah smile and shake her head in disbelief.

"You wish." she called after him. he just turns and smiles at her.

When we got there, there was people already waiting. we mingled for about 30 minutes before someone shouted that they could see someone.

"It Kol!" Rebekah yelled as she jumped up and down before running to him.

She runs to hug him then lead two men over to us.

"Elena, this is Kol and Finn. Kol, Finn, this is Elena." she said ask she moved her hand to each of us as she talked.

Kol bowed and kissed my hand. Finn nodded before walking fall.

"Sorry about him. he has no manners." Nik said placing his hand on my lower back.

"It's fine." I looked at him. Kol turned his head side ways and looked at Nik's hand.

"It looks like are brother took no time to make his move." Kol smirked.

He add the same smirk as nik. Rebekah and Elijah saw what he was talking about, Rebekah smiled but Elijah's face fell in to sadness. I stepped away from Nik's hand.

"Well I thought this was suppose to be a party." I say.

With that every one ran over to the dance floor. we all found someone to dance with then went to the square. some people started playing upbeat music and Rebekah grabbed my hands and started spinning us around the dance floor. we danced and dance till we got tired. we sat on some chairs and watch everyone else spin around the square


	12. authors note 3

Ok so I used most of the old version on back in time on the first of this story but than I changed the last part up so if anything dose not make since or if I misspell something like there names tell me. I know that I misspelled Esther but I will go back and changed it, later when i fix the other mistakes. I also know that I had a few Jeremy's spelled Jeramy. I watch the vampire diaries and the originals so I think I have all of the history right, if not fell free to tell me and I will see if it is what I had to change for this story or if I was mistaken. I know that there are a lot of misspelled words but when I end the story I will go back and fix everything that needs to be. thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. and I was think that once I end this story I will had at the very end the original so you can see how much better this one is than the first.


	13. rewrite chapter five: Fest Night

Chapter 5

Elena

We were all dancing in a group just the five of us, spinning around from one to the other. Then the music slows down and everyone starts to couple up. I turn and start to step out of the square when someone grabbed my arm. I look up to meet the face the hand belonged to and I find Nik.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked amused. I nodded slowly and turn to follow him to the middle of the square.

I put my hand on his shoulder as he places his hand on my waist. Then we softly slid are hands into each other's, he spins me around the floor. He looks straight into my eyes and it felt like we had stopped spinning but I know we have not because my feet are still moving. But it didn't just feel like we stopped spinning, it felt like the world had stopped spinning. Nik leaned down and I thought he was going to kiss me but he kelp move and stopped at my ear.

"The music has stopped. People are staring." He chuckles. He pulls his head back up and there on his face was a smile, a happy smile. I giggle and smile back at him before leaning in and to his ear.

"We can stop if you want to." I told him.

"Never." He said back. So we kelp slow dancing till it was time to eat. Nik and I sat beside each other as we ate.

"You too are so amazing together!" Rebekah sang. The girl sitting beside her nodded in agreement. I almost choked on the piece of bread I was chewing on. Nik looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"We aren't a couple!" I say as sweet as I could.

"Yet!" Nik's smug face said.

Rebekah and the girl sitting beside her start to giggle and jump in their seats. I smile at Nik. My face turning red from crushing on him and from embarrassment. Later that night Nik and I walk into the meadow that I was sitting in that morning. We lie down in the grass and look up at the stars. A shooting star shot across the sky.

"What did you wish for?" I ask him as I turn my head to look at him.

"Wished that you would say yes to my question." He was now looking at me.

"What is the question?" I asked as I watched him sit up and I followed.

"If your father was here I would ask him first but I am going to have to skip that and ask you first. Elena Gilbert will you court with me?" He asked. I thought for a second he was going to ask to marry me. Wait courting is like dating right? Right!

"Yes, I will court with you." I said surprising him and myself.

He stood up and spun me around than sat me back on my feet. We both laughed and talked for hours. Before going back to our house. First the first time in my life I fell like I belong and I am truly happy. I still don't know what the hell is going on with me but like it.

"Where were the two of you? Were you alone? Why were you out so late?" Esther said in anger but you could hear the hint of a scared mother.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Mikael yelled. I could not help but look at him in disgust.

"He did nothing to me but make me the happiest woman on the earth." I yelled in his face.

He raised his hand up as high as he could and before he could move it down Nik, Elijah, and Kol was in front of me shielding me from their father. Rebekah grabbed me and held her in between her and her mother.

"Listen to me girl; you will never raise your voice to me in my house." He said girl, me, and my house louder and meaner than the rest.

"And listen to me father; you will never raise a hand to Elena again." Nik said listen, me, father, never, Elena louder than the rest and I could hear the coldness and bitterness in his voice as he will have in the future.

His father looked at Nik as if he was about to do something but then he looked over at his other two son that would have stopped him if he did and walked away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered but everyone heard me and looked at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You were standing up for Niklaus." ester said. "Now what was the happy news?" She finished as she clapped her hands. I nodded at Nik to let him know it was ok for him to tell.

"I asked Elena to court me and she said yes." He said proudly. Rebekah screamed and her and her mother hugs me. Kol jumps on Nik's back and Elijah just sits there trying to look happy for us.

"We are going to be sisters!" Rebekah said. "I always wanted a sister!"

Esther looks down at the floor and Finn jumps up from the sit he was in and storms out the front door. That's when I remember that esters first child was a girl. Rebekah face turns sad and turned to her mother.

"I sorry I just meant..." Rebekah trailed off.

"I know what you meant. It ok because if it was not for our loss of Freya I might not have my beautiful children that stands before me. And that includes you to Elena." She hugged on Rebekah as she said this.

"I need to go talk to Finn." Rebekah said as she walked out the door.

"I am going to get out of this dress." I walked around the corner and into Nik's room. I change and then packed up my stuff. I opened the door and went to my new room.


	14. Rewrite Chapter Six: Always and Forever

Chapter 6

Elena

It's been 4 months and I am still here. I am happy Bonnie has not found a way to bring me back because I love this family and in love with the one and only Niklaus mikaelson. I have meet Henrik, Tatia and most of the villagers. Tatia is defiantly a Doppelganger and I want to tell her the dangers that it holds but she is human. I am afraid that if I tell her then I will be that one that put her in danger so I am not going to tell her until she needs to know. Henrik is just like is brother Nik wanting nothing but an adventure. He is always disappearing into the wood for hours at a time doing only God knows what.

Ever full moon they say they are going camping in the cave and that it is for fun. But I know that they go to the caves every month because of the full moon and that they are trying to stay way from the werewolves for safety reasons. I also know that if I didn't know that fact, I would still know that they don't go to the caves for fun because everyone of them hates it. But we found ways to pass time like playing games and Rebekah made us carve are names into the walls of the caves so that we would be bound forever. They all wrote their names in Viking. They showed me how to do mine on a pice of paper so that I could write it myself. The caves were ends less so we spent hours walking through them to pass the time. We found that the caves went all under the village and the surrounding woods.

"Elena can I talk to you in private?" She asked me as she looked at Nik. I nodded and we went for a walk in the meadow.

"I have something that I want to tell you. You will need to know if you are planing to stay in this village and if you are one day I hope, to marry Niklaus." She said and I just nodded so that she could keep talking.

"It's about the reason we go to the caves once a mouth on the full moon, every mouth. You see not all but most of the people in this village have a curse and the only way to activate the curse is to talk a live. They do not have to take a live on purpose, it could be a stray arrow or just as simple as walking past someone, tripping them and they fall and hit their head. But once they die no matter the cause the curse will trigger and the person will become a werewolf." She finished and look at me.

"And does your family have this curse?" I ask ready knowing the answer.

"No but we are something different. I am a witch so that makes my children a witch or a warlock." Esther had stopped and was now standing in front of me. Now it was my turn and I was going to talk.

"Now it is my turn. first, I already new everything you just told me.". I told her in a confident and bitchy tone.

"How did you know? Did Niklaus tell you." She said a little to harsh saying his name.

"Second, I am from the future. A spell was cased and it back fired, sending me here. I know your children there and I know a lot about your family. I will not tell you about the future because if my friend does find away to get me back there I don't want to go to a changed world." I stop to let her catch up. I don't I like the way I am acting but I need it done to help the people I love.

"I know that Nik has the werewolf curse and I know why he has it. I also know who he got it from. So if you don't want Mikael to find out you are going to help me." I finish and I wait for her to speak.

"How?" She finely asked.

"You are going to put a spell on Mikael so that when he get mad at one of your children, he cannot kill them." I look at her shocked face.

"But won't that change your future?" She regains her ability to talk.

"No because in my future Mikael never kill one of your children but this is me just insuring that." She looked at me then nodded.

She chanted a few words over and over again and then I was done he could not kill them.

"And Esther if you tell anyone about me I will tell everyone about you and him." I till her as she walks away.

It's been 8 mouths since I black mailed eater, I have been here for a year. Mikael still beats his children but I could not have gotten ester to but a spell on him to keep him from beating them because that would change the future.

Rebekah was being all weird this morning she got me up and pulled out a new dress that I have never seen before and then told me that Nik was waiting for me in the spot where we meet. I walked into his room and then remember when I didn't see him there that we meet on the path going to the fest. I walked down the path to find him on one knee and all around him was flower petals, each one a different color. My hand flow to my mouth and I started to cry.

"Elena, will you be my wife forever and always." He ask with a big grin but pleading eyes. I ran to him and pulled him up and kissed him.

"Yes!" I whispered in his ear. He picked me up and spun me around before placing a silver ring on my finger. The ring carved to look as if it was a leafy vine. I can tell that Nik had made it for me himself.

"To me it seems a little mad to bend down on one knee with a ring but I know that you said where you came from that's what men do so I thought you would like it if I did it for you." He looked down and I could tell he felt stupid.

"I loved it. Thank you. I love you so much." He smile at my responds.

"I love you to." He whispered to me.


	15. rewritechapter7:Always And Forever Happy

Chapter 7

Elena

We run back to the house to tell everyone the amazing news. when we got their everyone was waiting, of course Nik had told them his plain. as we walk into the door they all stared waiting for the answer. I held up my hand and nodded to tell them I said yes. they all clapped and Rebekah jumped up and down. Elijah head fell and I could see the sadness in his eyes. Mikael gave him a pat on the back than left the house. Nik's face shined with happiness till her heard the door then it fell with sadness. I kiss him on the cheek.

"Let's celebrate!" Esther shouts.

Two hours later everything was set up like it was the night of the fest and everyone was there waiting to know why they had been called there. Nik and I walked in front of everyone and they all stated.

"You are all here because we are celebrating some amazing news. this beautiful women standing beside me has agreed to be my wife." he said as he kissed me on my cheek.

Everyone yelled and said there congratulations and than we dance. Nik and I dance to every song. some how we turn even the fast songs into slow ones. After everyone left Nik and I sat at a table and talked about are future. Nik wants a lot of kids and I want three maybe four but I could have more if they were spread out some. he leans in a slowly places his lips on mine and then pulls away. I open my eye not realizing I had shut them and smile at him.

"You want to wait till we get married, right?" I asked him. he looks at me than realizes what I am talking about.

"Yes. if we did not and anyone found out you would be tormented. I will not do that to you." he said.

"You need to know that I am not a virgin." I tell him looking down. like I was shamed, but I'm not.

"I do not care what you have done in your past because I am your future and you are mine. just because you were with another man dose not mean you are less special or rouend." he kissed me again.

"Thank you. I love you." I let a tear fall.

The next day I went to Esther for a favor.

"Esther I need you to do something for me." I tell her when we are alone.

"What?" She asked.

"I takes to Nik last night and he said that he was OK with it but I want to see if you can revers it so it can be my wedding present for him." I tell her.

"What is it?" She said moving so that we could sit down.

"I wanted see if you can give me my virginity back." I ask.

She looked at me and studied my face. than nodded.

"You would do that for him?" She asked standing up. she walked over to a table and mixed some herbs and liquids together. she finished and put it in a cup and handed it to me.

"Would do anything for him." I tell her as I take the cup into my hands. I swallowed the stuff and thanked her and than left.

Rebekah walked up to were I sat in the woods.

"This is where your father found me. I was lost and confused. he saved me and if it was not for him I would not have your family to call my own." I tell her as she sit down beside me.

"Mother told me to stay with you today and tonight because she gave you a position. she wants to make sure you are feeling well. she also said to tell you that about and hour after you toke it you will start to feel a pain but it normal." she told me and I nod.

"Elena what did you take it for?" She asked.

"I will tell you but you can't tell anyone and you can't tell Nik." she nods. " last night told him that I was not a virgin and he said that he was ok with that. well he told me that I was special, and so much more. it was so sweet and loving. so I asked you mother to do something for me so that I could give him a wedding present. She gave me it so that I could get my virginity back." I told her and she smiled.

"That's so sweet Elena. I think he will love it." I felt a little weird after she said that.

We spent the day together and before we start to walk back to the house the pain kicked in. it was a lot longer than an hour and it was a lot more painful ten what I was think of. I fell down to my knees and that's when I saw my necklace. I push it in to my pocket and we when back to the house and I went start to bed. Nik came and checked on me and I told him that my stomach was hurting, that it was from something I ate. He finally left so that I could get some sleep.

The next morning that pain was gone and Esther said that it was done, in a virgin again. Kol and I spent the day together and went swimming. after he showed me his special place. it looked like a fort but it was all naturally grown their. it was a big round circle of trees, bushes, weeds, and you could not see what was on the other side. We went in and he had it set up with furniture. there was a bed, some Chairs, a table, lamps, stuff to eat on, and so much more. this place was so cool.

"This place is amazing!" I tell him as i look at stuff.


	16. Authors Note 4

hey guys i don''t use this site much anymore but if you want to finish this story go to wattpad and look for Back In Time or Harleycheyanne. follow me! vote for BIT! thank you of the love and reads!


End file.
